Imagining Liv to Live
by Vonnesera
Summary: 2 week Countdown to the Second season of Scandal, a new chapter every day to what could happen, leading up to the season premiere on abc, Thursday 10/9 central .
1. Chapter 1

**"Hello, I'm at 2950 prospect street, and I'd like to report a murder"**

**"What?"**

**"A murder" **

**CLICK**

_Rewind. _

**"Hello, I'm at 2950 Prospect street, and I'd like to report a murder"**

**"What?"**

**"A murder"**

**CLICK**

David sat back at his desk, a look of disgust plastered on his face. The door to his office bursts open and his beautiful assistant, Alyssa sauntered in with Tylenol and a water. "You play that thing one more time, and I swear I'm gonna to stab myself in the neck with scissors…" she pauses "No pun intended"

"Thank you Alyssa" David takes the pills.

But Alyssa sticks around, hands on her hips. "You know Olivia, she never does anything without thinking over it, about it twenty times."

David sighs, agreeing but not outwardly expressing it. "She called the cops… Why did she call the cops?"

"My guess? He needed medical attention?"

"She knows better"

"Better than what?"

David sits up rubbing his eyes "That information is secret I can't-"

"Maybe it was an accident"

"It wasn't an accident, it was extremely risky"

"And it was the right thing to do." Alyssa concludes

"Was it?" David sighs, "I mean, the secrets Olivia has… I'm afraid to even ask who's working for her any more. She owns a gang."

"A gang? Really? I don't see her as the O.G. type."

"O.G. is a local group of thugs with forties and a unmarked guns. No, she's like an AL Capone, a scar face if you ask me."

"Yeah except she's on our side."

"Is she?"

**SCANDAL**

Camp David

"Come on let's get this over with" she snarled.

"I am not making a baby with you." He replied. "Just because you said it was you on the tape does not mean that I have to bring another person into this bull shit we call a relationship. You said it was you, they believe you it's over." Fitz growled while tearing off his tie and tossing it into a hamper.

"How can I say, my husband and I are sexually active if we haven't touched each other in years?" asked Mellie

"Lie… isn't that what you're good at?"

"What happened to you? You use to love me." She said with her eyes beginning to tear up.

Fitz turned around with a look of confusion… was Mellie crying? In all the time he's known her he's never seen her cry before. "Mellie"

She sat on the bed, a stray tear escaping from her welled up eyes. "Mellie." Fitz came around the bed to console her but she scooted away from his kind gesture, keeping her eyes on the soft pattern the sun light made when it shown through the windows. The dust that glided through the light for a moment only to disappear in the shadows again.

"Just like our love" she murmured.

"What?" asked Fitz

"It came and went Fitz. We're business partners contained in nothing more than an agreement."

She was referring to their marriage as an agreement, something Fitz thought she had knew a long time ago. "Oh?"

"You don't love me…" she cried.

Fitz wasn't sure what to say.

She peeked up towards him expecting him to deny her claim, but he did no such thing.

Mellie underestimated the love Fitz had for Olivia. "You love her so much, that you squeezed me out of your heart."

"Come on Millie, we cared for each other, but we never loved each other."

"You never loved me?" she asked.

"Did you love me?" he asked

"Of course" she said, but she flinched. She should have known that he was going to catch that. He had been married to her for so long that he couldn't hide when she lied.

"You're lying." He said.

"I've been meaning to ask… who broke your heart?"

"What?"

"Who Mel"

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Oh stop with the crap. It's just us." Fitz tried to persuade, but he could see that Mellie's scheming mind was so schizophrenic that she didn't even trust her husband with a teenage secret like this. "Fine, I'm in love with Olivia Pope, I slept with her with in our marriage. There, now who made you this bitter cruel…" he looked around for inspiration in a perfect description of her behavior "poll driver, who would make a parking lot out of a village if it meant re-election"

"His name was Todd."

"Todd."

Mellie's eye brows raised "What now do we hug, I don't understand what this old flame has to do with you marching in here and treating me worse than our dog."

"Find him."

"What?"

"I'll help you find him." Fitz agreed to.

"Wha- no."

"Mellie. You're unhappy, I'm unhappy, we both are in love with different people, that doesn't mean we can't be coregile to each other. What's his full name."

Mellie remained, for a moment her eyes sparkling with the thought that maybe she could reunite with Todd Maxwell her college crush, and long time best friend. Maybe she could see him, like her husband was seeing Olivia. Maybe her bed wouldn't be so lonely at night. Maybe she would be able to get a divorce from Fitz, maybe there was a secret way to do it.

But then something crossed her mind, what if Fitz was encouraging her to do this so that he could point at her when it came to the reasons for a divorce. She inwardly smiled thinking she had latched onto Fitz' plan.

"You want me to cheat so that you and Olivia can put all the blame on me and live as the good guys." Mellie concluded.

Fitz's face contorted into pure disgust. "Millie! Millie! Why are you always so fucking skeptical of everything? You say you want me to have sex with you when we all know that you're gonna be thinking campaign the whole fucking time! My god, you have the attitude of a candidate twenty four seven!"

"I am not." She defends. But she does. All the time.

"If you want to be with him then be with him, if you don't then don't, but quit basing your happiness on what you think will make us win a race! I have what makes me happy, all I'm saying is find what makes you happy, and do it."

Millie shook her head. "I don't know what you want me to do Fitz"

"I just told- Millie, I figured you out. I did, right now. You lie so much because you don't even know the truth… You lie to yourself!" he yells.

"How so?"

"What did you do on our wedding night Mill?"

Millie thought back and it hit her, she avoided having sex with Fitz the whole night, wanting to catch up on work. He fell asleep and she went into the bathroom and cried. She would never tell him that part of course it would hurt his-

"You cried." He said. His voice sounding like it had shattered.

Her eyes darted up at him, she didn't know he knew that.

"You cried your eyes out." He said "I listening to my wife, on our wedding night cry in the bathroom, and then call a friend and complain about how I wasn't what you wanted at all. That was until you concluded that I would make for a very powerful man. That I would be security… Isn't that what you said Millie? That I would be great security?"

"You heard me?" she asked "how come you didn't come into comfort me, if you knew I was crying?"

"Don't give me that bull shit, you wouldn't even let me touch you"

"And so Olivia does? Olivia lets you touch her all over the place? Does she cry on your shoulder, make you feel like some kind of man, and then tell you how great you are?"

"Yes." Fitz says. "And she does it without forcing it."

"I can do that."

Fitz shakes his head, "You shouldn't have to, if it's not how you feel. Millie I don't want you to think that I don't care, cause I do. I care for you so much. If anything happened to you I would be there right by your side, because I care. But I don't love you romantically."

Millie began to tear up. " Well I'm sorry for ruining our marriage,"

"Aw hell"

"Well apparently it's all my fault."

"Okay, look rewind what I just said, and… and can we just start from the beinning. Let me start over. Mellie, you didn't ruin it." Fitz spoke softly "You gave me two beautiful children, helped me win the toughest job in the world, and lead me to the love of my life… I'm not doing this to get even with you. I'm doing this because I owe you… What's Todd's last name?"

"Maxwell,"

"Maxwell" he nodded turning to a desk with a computer.

Mellie shook her head "Fitz it's been so long, what if he's married."

"We'll never find out unless we try."

Millie stood sauntering over to him, before wrapping her arms around his bent over position. "Thank you."

"No, thank you."

KNOCK KNOCK

The door opens, at the door is Cyrus. "Mr. President-" His face looked like it was in panic, like something terrible had happened, almost in a mourning estate, which worried Fitz.

"What is it?"

Cyrus looked down, his eyes welling with true tears. "Olivia"


	2. Chapter 2

It is almost three O'clock in the morning when Abby and Huck arrive at the Office. Steven and Harrison sit across from each other.

"How is it?" asks Huck

"Not good " replies Harrison

"Not good? We just switched out every test in the entire room, what could possibly catch on?" asks Abby

"We need a meeting, now." Steven insists.

"Fine" Abby agrees

She and the boys grab all of their work whether in boxes or binders and burst through the back doors of the main office, into a dark space with one window and a soloette of a woman standing quietly against the frosted glass.

It is Olivia, in silence, and covered in blood. Quinn is sitting in a chair in the corner of the room looking something up on a lap top.

"We did everything you asked Olivia, news should be out tomorrow that you are dead, and the threat is off." Confirms Huck, but Olivia doesn't respond.

"Olivia?" repeats Abby,

Olivia's cold stare remains on the blinking white house in the far distance.

FLASH BACK 4 WEEKS AGO

A rewind through a series of shots including

- Olivia Pope handing in her badge to the front guard, and wishing him well.

- Fitz and Mellie's interview with 20/20, as Olivia watches with agony.

-Fitz grabbing Olivia in the off white living room, and begging her not to do this, not to walk away again.

-And finally the spin of shots whine down to an ultimate setting. The Oval Office Liv and President Grant are on the American seal. His face near hers.

"The cameras" she whispers. His eyes dart up towards the ceiling, as well as hers. A smile is traded between the two of them.

"I don't care" he responds with a coy look.

Her eyes shut as his lips move in towards hers. She takes a breath and his lips press against hers, they kiss, her lips glide against his pressuring hers into a deeper kiss.

His arms wrap around her and her arms around him, they kiss with fervent passion.

His hands drop to her waist pulling her into him. "Sweet baby?" he whispers, as a code.

She smiles.

Fitz locks the door, and turns around.

He heads to Olivia and kisses her right there on the Presidential seal again. Before picking her up and sitting her on the edge of his desk. Their Kisses grow deep, as they both add a little tongue. His hands roam her body and she moans, kicking off her shoes. Olivia Pope and President Fitzgerald Grant, eagerly make love, with more than enough enthusiasm.

When they were done both didn't feel guilty, nor did Olivia quickly stand and dress herself whisking away to a walk of shame. Instead the two shared in a passionate kiss, admitting how much they cared for each other. He professing that he loved her, but she holding back continuously admitted how much she cared for him.

(_Side bar Author's note: Specific details of the love making scene will be under a Mature story named "Imagining Liv to Live Explicit")_

That day she walked out of the Oval office confidently, her head held up high, her life in the perfect balance, her world right where she wants it to be when… she spots Cyrus. He's been a jerk to her for the last few weeks, but he was still her old friend.

She saunters over to him, hoping that she can eventually convince him that this is a great thing, even though deep inside, even she knew that this was eventually going to be the biggest mistake of her life.

And Cyrus did the unthinkable, he talked her into giving up Fitz, again.

**Forward to Present Day**

-Past the day Olivia left Fitzgerald to interview with his wife,

- Past the time that Olivia handed in her badge for good.

- Past David replaying the murder scene

- Past Fitz and Mellie arguing about her past love

-Past the blood all over Olivia's apartment

And back into the Office, Olivia remains wrapped up in a blanket, the snow falling outside whisks through the trees.

"Olivia?" asks Abby again. "Olivia, we might have a problem."

Steven crosses his arms "What?"

Abby and Huck glance to one another. "Go" Huck humbly gives up the right to start.

"We know that Olivia and the president are friends, but he really cares for her." Abby explains

Steven shakes his head "I'm sorry the problem is?"

"He's going to have people searching for her, and unless he has a body he's not going to be content." Huck tosses his cell phone onto the desk, Olivia picks it up and looks at it. "He has a reward already out for the return of Olivia's body."

Steven begins to laugh, covering his reddening face "Oh my god" He takes in a deep breath, "And that's one of the serious challenges we're facing right now." Said Steven.

"But certainly not the biggest problem." Harrison mumbles.

" How is that not the biggest problem?"

"Oh it is definitely not the biggest problem." Quinn mumbles.

"What are you looking up?" asks Abby ready to snatch the lap top from Quinn, but Quinn shuts it down immediately,

"Nothing" she says glancing to Olivia, Olivia looks back at Quinn. First movement from Olivia so far.

"Could someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" Abby asks

"No" informed Steven.

"Why?!" Abby demands

Harrison lets out a worried, yet cynical chortle. "Because those of us who know… are dead already." He tosses back a gulp of hard liquor.

"I want some of that" Steven reaches out

"Are you guys drinking?! What the hell is wrong with all of you?" asked Abby. "Olivia"

Olivia heard all of them perfectly well, but one could not tell it as she remained perfectly still in one spot.

"You know what, no, we just faked your death, Highly illegal. We need answers and we need answers now." Says Abby a bit perturbed.

"What did I say? The last thing you want is answers." Murmured Steven,

"Fine!" yells Abby "I'll figure it out myself."

"Don't" a clear voice rang out over the room. Olivia turns around ever so cooly, almost in a scary way, surprising and scaring everyone at once. Her eyes scanned around the room.

"Olivia," began Huck

"You all need to leave. Now."

Steven stepped in holding out his hand. "Now hold on Olivia maybe we can-"

"You've all done enough… and I appreciate that… but you all need to leave." Olivia declared, her voice cracking a little. She was scared. Strong, but scared.

"Oh so you call us up three O'clock in the morning, bum rush us out of our apartments to set up a crime scene then switch out a ton of evidence, and now you want us to just go?" asked Abby on edge

"I was stupid to think I could get away from this… whoever is trying to kill me has power, a lot of power, and when I say power I mean he can tell the FBI and the CIA to turn their hats down and keep their mouths shut… What I'm dealing with is far beyond your pay grade, so I must bid you all ado."

"Olivia. What ever it is we can fix this, we are fixers, that's what we do!" begged Abby

"Not this time."

"We can help you… like you helped us" said Huck

"No. If I tell you that makes you targets as well, I wouldn't." Olivia's eyes were filling with tears "I couldn't do that to any of you."

"It's too late, the President saw my face, and we came straight here, so you need to talk or else things are going to get messy for all of us much quicker."

"You did what!, I told you to sweep off any tails, and change cloths before you got here." Olivia scolded.

"Sorry., guess you have to tell us what's going on now" said Abby smugly.

"You just put your lives in danger, Huck." Olivia turns to Huck "Who ever it is hired him… and I know it's him"

"'Him', 'him'?"

Olivia nods.

"There's nothing we can do they're going to find you." Huck began to panic, which made every one else begin to panic.

"I know" Olivia stated

"He's going to see straight past that crime scene. " said Huck

"I know."

"Well since you two know this guy so well, how about photo IDs and any information you have on him so we can keep an out for this guy." Said Harrison.

"You won't see him" Huck shakes his head "No, not unless he wants you to see him. Which is like drawing a target sign on your forehead."

Steven steps forward "He's going to-"

CLINK

Olivia jumps looking at the new hole in her window,

"Help!" Abby calls.

Olivia spins around. Steven is on the ground blood flowing from his forehead, a direct hit. "Everyone get down" she orders, but the truth is that, the assign on her was so good that if he really wanted anyone else in the room to be dead they would have been dead a long time ago.

Olivia crawled over to Steven. Abby has her hands over his bleeding wound, Huck re-enters the room with tissue he's grabbed from the conference room, Harrison does chest compressions, and Quinn sits in shock.

It's too late.

"That, that bullet was for you?" Quinn mumbles, Olivia sighs, tears welling in her eyes,

"Steven..." she's barely able to mumble. Abby and Olivia hug, a rare but well needed occasion.

Huck stands up and walks to the window staring down a building across the way. A man in black is on the roof packed with rifle gear. Huck snarls at the man "He's playing with Olivia, and warning us to stay out of the way."


	3. Chapter 3

Break room

No windows, only coffee machines and computers. Huck is on all of them at once typing away.

"What do we do? He's dead, Steven is dead" Abby freaks.

"We know Abby we were there." Harrison mumbles

"Why aren't we calling the police, why aren't we in protective custody right now?" Abby continues.

"I-I-I can't do this. I can't go through this again. I can't-" trembles Quinn

"Then leave" Huck states without need "You walk out that door and there will be one in your head as well."

Quinn begins to cry. "There's no way out of this, we're all going to die."

"Not if I die first." Olivia finishes.

"He's not going to shoot you, he's trying to scare you" Huck admits.

"I'm not talking about him… Huck, now I-"

"No." Huck states plainly.

Olivia remains in place, half glad to know he would never kill her, and half horrified that no one else in the room could "I have a gun under-"

BAM Harrison slams his fists on the table, "None of us are going to shoot you!" Harrison's outburst serves as a shock as every jumps "We're not murders, we've given up our lives for you!" yelled Harrison. "Gladiators in a suit" he said to remind everyone in the room, but mainly to remind himself.

There was an awkward silence, a silence of fear, of worry, of respect and of love. Honest, pure brotherly love.

"I'm pregnant." A voice rang over the silence. Everyone turned to Olivia except Quinn, who knew this. "I think you all should know… know everything. Olivia glanced over her eyes beginning to water. "And it's not my first."

**Rewind!**

Before the white house interview with Diane Sawyer on 20/20,

Before Amanda Tanner came forward with sexual allegations,

Before Fitzgerald Grant was signed in as President of the United States of America,

Two years ago.

"I'm going to have to decline."

"Olivia please, this guy is born to do the job, but the American people won't even look at him because they're too busy trying to get their asses kissed by Sally Langston." Cyrus pleads, as they quickly stride down a long hallway.

"You're asking me to give up a job, a paying job for a dying campaign." Olivia continues

"Olivia" Cyrus demands as he jumps in front of her "Just take a look at it, see what you can do… please" Cyrus presses a CD at her, "Please"

She rolls her eyes "Okay…"

"Yes there is a God!" he shouts

"Not that you believe in him" she jokes

"Ah belief and care are two different things, either way I'm just glad you're back on the campaign!" he retorts.

Later that night, Olivia sits before her computer screen, watching replays of Governor Grant at meetings, Governor Grant at town halls, Governor Grant at political rallies, Governor, Governor, Governor Grant. She practically knew the guy.

'He's handsome, tall, good head of hair, nice size hands… he's respectful to women, he's smart, his speech is eloquent, he's likeable, loveable as well, but…' she replays a couple of shots of him. 'and he has a very nice tight ass… but his wife… there's no eye contact, there's no caressing, there's nothing. It's so cold.' She concluded.

She leaned back, knowing the problem. She could fix his campaign, all she needed to do was reunite this couple, make their love life what it use to be. Grant was a leader, he was meant for the presidency, and she knew it.

Olivia grabs her phone and speed dials, "Hello?" answers a sleepy voice on the other side.

"I'm in." she agrees.

"Aw that's great news! The rallie's tomorrow! You're going to win this for us Olivia!" Cyrus says over the phone in his cannidate voice.

"Let's hope so." Olivia states before she hangs up the phone. She stares at the screen, into President Fitz's eyes. 'She wasn't going to get absolutely nothing out of this… at least he was going to be eye candy for her.'

OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF4

The first Republican meeting that she had ever attended had just broke for lunch. Olivia was ready, excited, full of ideas. Her gut told her that Governor Grant's campaign wasn't dead, and she knew just the tools to revive it.

As she exited the auditorium for a bite to eat, two attractive men brushed by her scrolling down pictures of their families.

"Yeah my wife is about to have our first child, I'm so nervous, I can't wait to be a father." The man openly admits,

Olivia's heart breaks just a little. That was a life she wanted. She wanted a husband, and she wanted children... but by the way her life was working out to be, it just didn't seem to be the plan.

It was then that Olivia realized that she didn't have anyone to eat with. She had left to go eat with what? Or better yet with who? Everyone had left with friends or family, but she was alone. Or was she?

She spots Cyrus's office and heads that way, when Governor Grant heads in. Olivia wasn't one to look at married men, but he was tall, his hands were huge, he was smart and from what she studied on him he seemed to be genuine-

"Fire her" Fitz's voice echoed into the halls.

Cyrus' voice was next "Oh she's great, fire and a pistol."

Olivia moves in a little more, to listen to what is going on.

"Lives for her work, that political nun, best student I've ever had."

He's speaking of her.

"Fire her" Fitz repeats for the final and last time. Olivia decides to come from the halls this time standing in the door way. 'They needed her, this campaign would decay without her, and they were going to regret this decision. ' she thought to herself.

Cyrus tosses his papers to the side a little agitated. "Cause she said what every staffer on your campaign was afraid to say?"

Olivia was thankful that Cyrus was taking a stand for her, but it wasn't necessary. If Governor Grant didn't want her to be there then so be it, he would have to fall on his ass before he found out her worth.

"Just get rid of her" Fitz turns only to run into Olivia. His breath catches. Even though she would never admit it… she was a little hurt.

"I'll charge my hotel to the campaign, don't worry I haven't had a chance to raid the mini bar" she jabs at him.

"Liv-" Governor Grant begins , but she's done.

"Best of luck Governor" she spits before she saunters out cooly.

As she walked the questions sprung to her mind. How was she going to pay her rent? How was she going to make sure her car was taken care of?

She just walked away from a paying job to volunteer and now she was fired from a campaign she was volunteering on!

Damn it!

"Ms. Pope." A voice calls, but she continues down the hall. It's Grant, following her. Following her to beg for her to come back, because Cyrus talked him into it, because Cyrus told him how valuable she was. He was coming to beg for her back because of Cyrus, and honestly Cyrus wasn't a good enough reason to return.

Fitz quickens his speed dashing around her.

"Ms. Pope wait- I" he stops in front of her. His eyes landing on hers again, he takes in a deep breath.

Olivia watches him. He's nervous. He's nervous because his campaign is on the line. Because he knows she's good. Little ungrateful son of a- He's probably going to say something adroit, yet belittling to handle her, but he has another thing coming.

"I apologize, for firing you-" he begins.

"Why?" she cuts him off.

"Why do I apologize?" he asks almost daftly.

"Why did you fire me?" Olivia clarifies. "I had a job, a paying job in which I took a leave of absence to do a favor for my friend Cyrus"

Olivia was fed up with the day, and it was better for her to take it out on the man who fired her than any other innocent person in her life. Olivia takes a step closer.

"Because I am good," Olivia takes another step forward "I am brilliant, I would eat, breath and live Fitzgerald every minute of every day." Her eyes dart to his chest and back to his eyes again. Something was seriously wrong with this guy's breathing.

During her rant she noticed that his chest was heaving, his eyes were lingering.

"You would be lucky to have me. Just because you don't like hearing the truth about yourself-" she begins, but he surprises her

"I loved hearing what you had to say, I agree with every word very astute," Olivia's face hung in confusion. 'Then why-'

"And your right… I would be lucky to have you"

It's then that she notices how close he is to her. He's hitting on her… so foreign so new to Olivia that she remains in spot. Of course she's been hit on before but this was the first time that it was from a man so powerful, so brilliant, so everything she ever wanted. Shit!

It all made sense to her, he didn't want her to be on the trail because he was attracted to her…

His lips part, her lips part, they're so close. She can feel his body heat radiating on her. She has never longed for contact so much in her life. Suddenly she felt a sensation in her lower parts. Her lips began to tingle slightly.

"Look I-" he steps back, barely able to catch his breath. It was very flattering. Her eyes follow him, still more awkward silence. He stares, she stares. At this moment she wasn't sure what to say or do.

"This is why you fired me?" she asks, knowing the answer.

"Can we just-"

"Go back in there and work?" she finishes for him,

"Okay" he agrees.

"Okay" she says, unfocused on what she's saying.

Olivia turns headed away quickly, all she can think about is getting to a bathroom fast. She heads into the auditorium, her eyes glance back to Fitz, his eyes are on her, the feeling was mutual, they wanted each other.

His eyes didn't mean to but they roamed her body, briefly giving an idea of all the things he could do to her. Her curiousity peaked.

"You're back!" Cyrus interrupted

"Thanks to you" Olivia recovered, pushing the thoughts in the back of her mind. It was time to talk politics.

That night Olivia laid in her own bed… alone. Her thoughts ran through the events of the day and the events that she would be challenged with tomorrow, but one out of all the multitude of events stuck out.

Governor Grant hit on her, that one she couldn't shake, she wanted to know more, she wanted to find out why, there were so many questions as she longed for him. She wanted to kiss him and- Wait. Kiss him?

He was married. He was governor, he was running for president, and Olivia wasn't that type of woman. She was strong independent, she didn't cheat, that's not who she was.

Olivia turned over turning out her night light and she sighed as her fingers gently brushed her lips. She wanted to kiss him. She could deny it all she wanted but she was longing to have him ravish her, kiss her, hold her.

She was longing for it and it wasn't allowed. No matter what she did one thing was certain, she was not going to make any move.

CLICK, Olivia turned off her light before turning over and going to sleep.

Over the next few months Olivia worked with Mellie and Fitz to get them back to looking like a couple, she was successful when Mellie accidently put ice cream on Fitz's face and she wiped it off, he then kissed her which changed the whole battle ground around.

**AN: Please send me a review if your interested in reading more! Thank you for reading this far! Love the responses they keep me going! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Now for those who have read my story "In my mind" this chapter is literally taken from that story. Only because this is exactly how I think everything happened, but I will also try and mix some things up in the end. :-) Sorry I'm just under a lot of stress at work. A ton of things are happening and I have to keep up will most of it. LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! Keep them coming. They are wonderful. Thank you so much for reading. I'm really excited about the new season, hope you are too!**

PRESENT DAY

Stuck in the office of Olivia Pope and Associates, Olivia stands her arms crossed and her head bent. As her eyes silently watch the ground. It's dead silent in the room, as Harrison, Huck, Quinn, and Abby stare at her. Possibly judging her, possibly coming up with a solution, it was something of the sort.

"How long until the Cops get here?" asks Olivia, she's too ashamed to look up at her co-workers.

"I'm working on it, he's put some kind of hold on all cellular devices, and he's trying to fry our internet." Announced Huck.

"So what happened next?" asked Harrison.

"What?"

"You didn't just get pregnant by flirting." He concluded.

Olivia took in a deep breath wishing this could all be over. Her eyes were holding back tears for Steven's death, and her mind was racing about this whole situation. Even though she hated revisiting the past, it was the only thing calming her heart rate, and allowing her to think clearly.

REWIND, 2 years ago.

The campaign trail was on track and every one was happy, until Cyrus brought the news that Mellie was being accused of cheating, and that it was going out right before the voting polls open.

With allegations of Mellie's affair, Olivia found herself fighting another uphill battle, but this time incorporating Harrison, Abby, and Huck. Huck to trace the information where this was coming from, Abby to find out what kind of dirt they had on the guy she allegedly slept with, and Harrison to black mail him.

It was genius.

The campaign won the republican nomination.

That night Fitz, a couple friends and Olivia are on their way to a meeting Cyrus said they needed to show up to.

As they were on their way, on of the women with them forgot her purse, and went back, with the young man escorting her.

The door closes. So it is Fitz and Olivia, alone, for the first time. He feels her eyes on him. He looks over to her, her eyes dart from his lower body to his eyes.

He knows what she was staring at, and his eyes caress her body. DING.

She breaks her stare looking up at the numbers binging from the floors.

He looks forward as well. Strong sexual tension, as the room heats up. Her eyes glance to his body once again.

DING.

Her eyes are back up at the dinging floors. The two keep a safe distance at first, but then Fitz readjusts his footing, actually moving closer to her. Olivia of course notices, but holds her ground.

DING

If he wasn't mistaken, she moved closer to him too.

He moved a little closer to her again, this time removing his hand from his pockets. His plan was to hold her against the wall of the elevator and show her how much she means to him.

He inched closer and closer. She glanced his way, as he stared at her, leaning in. To smell her, to taste her, to something, anything.

Her head slightly and gently turned towards his, not backing away. They both had just crossed a line, a line of understanding. It was no longer a secret, he wanted her and she wanted him back.

This was it, he was going to touch her, he was going to get caught. He was going to make love to her and lose the campaign. He was going to do things that would make her dream of him, and he was going to get a divorce. He was ready for this to happen when-

The doors opened. Cyrus and all their friends were in the hallway with drinks and such, celebrating his victory.

"There's the man" announced Cyrus.

Fitz cooly moved away from his hovering position, slipping his hands in his pockets again. This time to hide some of that tension. People were cheering and laughing. Fitz faked a smile, before turning back to Olivia, he really wanted her so bad.

She looked him up, a smile fading momentarily. As they both played a short flirtatious game with their eyes. There were things he wanted to do to her, but apparently there were things she wanted to do to him too. Wonderful, Amazing things, that they could do to each other. The doors close.

He didn't know what she was doing in the elevator, but he would have given anything to be in there with her.

The next day, Fitz was in the middle of speaking to a young volunteer, some guy who dreamed of being president when he was twelve, or something .

He was so happy to hear Olivia's voice when she busted into the room.

She was demanding, straight to the point, and in charge. Already ordering people around. Fitz eyed her before rudely stepping away from the egotistical, soon to fail volunteer.

"Morning" he mentions to Olivia

She glances up before returning her eyes to her work "Good morning Governor Grant."

She searches though papers, but Fitz knows better, she's avoiding eye contact with him.

She begins to blush from the feeling of his eyes on her. "Do you need something?"

"Nope, just-" he pauses, wishing the tension from last night could still be in the air; but she had obviously had some time to think about it, and had chosen the higher road. "No" he lies.

"Good," she walks away from him moving around his back to the other side of the large table.

He could just walk away. Turn around and talk to his supporters. Continue trying to find out how to win a campaign as a republican in the modern world of American society. He should be worried about his campaign, and he should be busy running around working on his speech coming up, but he can't focus, he hasn't been able to focus, the thought that Olivia could feel the same way he does, is boiling his skin, beating in his chest, it's too much, he has to do something, so he can focus, sleep, think straight...

Fitz glances to Olivia taking the biggest step in his life. He quickens his pace to her grabbing her arm.

The bold move startles her as she turns to look at him, but he's so focused on what he's going to say that he doesn't even look her in the eye. Instead he pulls her along, and to his surprise she follows.

He leads her out, closing the door behind him and standing before her.

Silence reigns between the two for a moment as they both wait for what's next. Her eyes are on him. Those beautiful bubbly eyes, focused on him. Her back almost against the wall his hands began to shake. When ever his hands shook, he would hold them awkwardly down to his sides, hoping the blood would help.

But her eyes were focused on him. She was in business mode. He had to think again about this, as he took a quick breath to gather his words and thoughts. Then a quick glance to make sure the damn bell boy was gone, and they were alone,

He could have kissed her. He could have pressed her against the wall and held onto her, letting her feel what she did to him on a daily basis... but he didn't. He kept his distance, or at least he was trying to before "I'm married-"

"I know." She responds quickly.

"And I'm running for president I can't-"

"I know, I don't want you too."

It was getting hard for Fitz to breath again. " Uh- Just-" were the only words he could make out, he wanted her to know about the problems she's been causing him, through just her presence. But he didn't' know where to start, what to say. He just needed to be around her. "Stand here with me" He breathed. Her eyes searching his for explanation "For one minute" he continues "Lets not go back in there and talk or think or…" He felt like he was in a dream. His heart fluttering because he never thought this day would come through that he'd tell her how he felt.

"For one minute we just stand here, I'm not the candidate, and you're not the campaign fixer, we're just us" he says taking a leap. It would be hell to pay if the feeling wasn't mutual.

She remains quiet, her eyes not saying she's offended or angry, just open and staring at him.

"One minute, just for one minute" he persuades

He steps closer to her, hoping his body heat could further persuade her. "Stay here?" he begs.

She doesn't answer for what seems like Eons, but over the buzzing of florescent lights in the hallway, she agrees "One minute" she states clear as day.

Olivia tries to sound dead serious but FItz almost smiles knowing that she just confirmed her own feelings for him. This is a fantasy.

He watches her, for some reason this was a little more less sexual than he thought it would be. When he pulled her out of the room, he thought for sure that they would both end up in a adulterous affair, but that's not what happened.

That's not even close to what happened.

Her eyes bore into him, eyes of the perfect woman, who's been scorned before. She had opened the walls of a fortress and let him tour the grounds of her heart.

For the first time he recognized her as fragile, soft, his small barely noticeable smile completely disappeared as he grew completely serious. His eyes try to waver from hers, but isn't successful.

Fitz receives more than he bargains for, as he reads her like a book. Her story of love, loss, loneliness, and failure in what matters most to her. It reels him in like a fish line. So subtle yet powerful, pulling him in closer and closer.

Fitz feels the need to kiss her, to comfort her, to hold her in his arms and tell her that she could have her dream of love, that he could be that man. He felt like he could take care of her forever, that he could save her from this life of misery, that he could be her political knight in shining armor. He could do this, he wanted to do this-

The door flew open, sending them both apart.

"Oh Liv, there you are" Mellie mentioned, "You really oughta look at what they have me wearing at town hall tonight, I think it's too much." She complained, as Olivia quietly and embarrassingly squeezed by and back into the room. Mellie turns around and gives Fitz a the look. She had found the woman Fitz was dreaming about, she had found the new interest in his life and was probably ready to smash it to pieces.

The door slammed shut, and Fitz exhaled. Luckily it was Mellie who had opened the door, he was inches away from kissing Olivia, inches away from losing the republican ticket. He expected Olivia to run through his mind, but now she was beginning to take over. He had never felt this way before in his life, and now, right now he was willing to do anything, absolutely anything just to hold her, kiss her, touch her, even in ways that weren't sexual. He had made a mistake… He closes his eyes, running over what just happened...

Did he just fall in love with Olivia Pope?

His eyes shoot open.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry everyone, it's the same story, this is very important information for furthering the story. SO I've gone back and grabbed some more chapters from "In my mind" but these are the last sets of chapters from that story. I will be continuing the story line at the end of this chapter. So please bare with me and hopefully it will be worth it! Thank you again for those who leave comments!**

"Great so you fell in love with him, two years ago, that doesn't answer the question about how you got us into this mess." Abby fussed angrily.

Huck slid his chair over to another station typing a pass word key into a dark screen. A map pops up. "Ahhhh No! NO! NO!" Huck hits the computer uncharacteristically.

"Damn it!" yells Harrison everyone was on edge and his outburst was so random.

"What? What happened?" Olivia urges

"He blocked everything," Huck sits with his hands on his head.

"Everything? What do you mean everything" Abby tosses in

"Everything! I said everything I meant everything" Huck argues

"You can't just say that, you can't just say that that's it, that's all we can do!" yelled Abby

Harrison stands "What else do you want him to say? Huh? That there's some magical pony ready to take us over the got-damn rainbow-"

"I want hope" interrupts a small voice, everyone turns to Quinn "I just want hope that I can work, get my job done, live a normal life without having someone else killed. All we do now is deal with death death death. First Amada Tanner…" Quinn pauses to let out a sorrowful sigh. "then Gideon… then Billy Chambers, and now- now Steven. I just want-"

"Quinn, we know, we understand. We're all in the same boat right now" Olivia tried to calm "But if there is even the slightest chance that any of you are getting out of here alive, we all have to calm down, and look at our options. Hope is in the answers." Olivia looks to everyone else "I can't promise you will make it out of here, but I can promise I will do everything in my power to make sure I did my best."

"Fitzgerald was distraught." Abby says

Olivia turns to Abby. "How-"

"He was there, he came to the crime scene. When we left he stopped me and asked me to give him the blood tests."

Olivia sighs, her eyes watering. "When you get out of here, I need you to tell him something…"

REWIND

On the campaign bus Fitz sat, just thinking, Olivia moved over towards him quietly, gently, comforting. Fitz watched her, not sure if she was passing by or join him. But to his dismay she stopped at his row and took a seat next to him.

His heart nearly leaped into his chest. He turned to the window for salvation. This wasn't fair. He wanted to do the right thing, he wasn't a cheater, and he wasn't a cold political whore who would do anything for a vote, he just wanted to do the right thing, but life in general seemed to be pushing him in the opposite direction.

It was bad enough that Mellie was an amazing liar with a narrow vision of the white house in sight, but Olivia made everything so much worse by being so damn perfect. So damn wonderful and everything he wanted... needed. It wasn't fair. Fitz was a man who just wanted to do the right thing.

"I'm sorry to hear about your loss" she begins in a quiet and soft voice. Her voice very true, very honest and loving. It wasn't fair how wonderful she was. It wasn't fair. Fitz smiles, almost a synical smile, life was trying to test him, this had to be a test… or a set up, because everything was pointing towards doing the wrong thing.

"For you… is Mellie okay?" she askes sincerely.

He continues to smile, 'how unfair was this' Olivia, single, unhappy, which was something he could tell in just her demeanor, was forced to be alone, unloved, yet Mellie the conniving bitch she was, was powerful, loved and married with children. His love was owed to Millie and not to Olivia, who deserved it. Olivia who sat sincerely wondering about the health of this monster.

"If she needs to take a break from the campaign, I'm sure we could-"

"Mellie's fine" Fitz interrupted, Mellie didn't deserve all this attention. She didn't deserve pity, especially Olivia's pity. Olivia's pity was pure unadulterated, honest, Mellie was nothing of the sort.

"She flew to Alabama to sneak in twelve campaign stops in two days, she's thrilled." Fitz took a quick second to think, more like to stop himself from saying something he knew she shouldn't. "Nothing keeps that woman down." He tries to end on a positive yet sarcastic note.

He fakes a smile before she does as well.

Both smiles were just to try and respect what little dignity is left in the marriage between Fitz and Mellie, but both smiles quickly die with a sad sigh. But he is so disgusted with Millie that he just ends up unloading on Olivia "Not even a fake miscarriage." He admits.

Olivia glances to him, he can feel her eyes on him. He turns to meet her gaze.

"She's a real catch my wife" Fitz admits. He doesn't mean to but his eyes flirt with her.

"I'm a lucky man" he mentions with sarcasm as his eyes deceive him. Looking at her vagina, her soft beautiful crease in her pants. How he would like to touch it, kiss it, lick it. He wanted to make her moan and scream, he wanted to rock her world not because he could but because she deserved it.

His eyes returned to hers. He wanted to do wonderful things to her body because she deserved it.

"I'm sorry" she breaths, returning her focus to the floor she was just a sweet, hard working, honest woman. He knew he was being too harsh on her. He was putting her in a situation she didn't deserve… what a pitiful loser he was. What an ass hole.

"Oh god, don't be nice to me" he said angry with himself for doing this. He was tempting her. He was inflicting the same torments which were enticing him to have a hot steamy affair on her.

"I'm sitting her complaining to you about my wife which is sleezy and low, and not fair to you and the oldest trick in the book" he responded, hoping that she would catch on, that he was no good, that he had been swallowed up with the thought of having an affair with her, that he would love to fuck her into her seat and make her scream his name, that he wanted her so bad that he would do almost anything to have her. "Suddenly I'm looking down at myself, and I'm-" he pauses thinking, trying to figure out the politically correct way to say his wife is a bitch, he's unhappy, and he wants Olivia so bad, with out saying it so bluntly

'I'm in big trouble' he thought to himself.

"How did I get here?" he thinks aloud.

"Why didn't I meet you sooner?" he asks, looking over to her. Olivia's eyes meet his, she's scared, he can tell, but there's no turning back, he might as well just tell her. Tell her everything "What coward was I, to marry her and not wait for you to show up" he mumbles. Thinking back to how he jumped into marriage, jumped in because he wanted to be governor, because he had a plan and a goal but needed a wife to complete the task. So he married the most qualified and readily available woman. They had children as quickly as they could, and began campaigning for city council, then for state district, then for legislation, and then for governor, he was elected, then he kept office for a couple of years before he decided to run for president, it was all a blur of campaigning and hard work till he met Olivia, the only bit, which slowed life, and took his breath away.

Olivia was perfect, beautiful. He could stare in her eyes forever, and never get tired. He loved her he was sure of it now.

She holds his stare for a while before looking down slightly embarrassed, "Governor Grant-"

"Oh for gods sake we are so far beyond the Governor Grant crap" he mumbles, she smiles knowing and non-vocally agreeing. His eyes move back to her lower body, how moist thy must be. If she felt the same way as he did she would be burning up right now. All he could see were nerves across her body that he could suck and send her head back in a throaty scream "Just say my name" he requests, hoping to fulfill at least some of his urge.

"That's crossing the line, it would be inappropriate" Olivia says keeping her eyes on the ground.

Fitz turns to her, watching her, it wasn't a 'no' which was what he was expecting, instead it was an excuse. An excuse made him hard, very hard. "Well let's be inappropriate" he smiles, loving this, hoping she says yes, so he can ravish her. He's so close that excitement takes over his body.

He's sure shes' going to say it, but instead she huffs, a smile still on her face, she looks away from him, as he watches her.

Hope fleeting from his eyes. She's not going to budge, she's not going to make a move, they will be playing this game of cat and mouse for the rest of their lives if he continues. He needs confirmation, something that will give him a chance to be with her, to make love to her, to hold her, to be with her, to love her, any possible love he wants to have for her is all persuaded by just one tiny name.

"Say my name" he almost begs, his smile suddenly dropping, and hers as well.

Only the truck's engine can be heard on the bus as they continue to travel on the road. Fitz watches her waiting, and waiting, but there's no response. He takes one more look at her body, the key to her happiness whether she would admit it or not. She had everything, family, respect, care, honor, everything except a partner who wants to make love to her, physically, mentally, and in any other way possible.

But he had obviously mistaken her for wanting him like he wanted her. He was wrong to think that he could have the woman he wanted. Especially because the woman he wanted, shouldn't want an affair with him. She's worth more, and he knows it. He almost shrugs it off, knowing that it was a long shot in the first place.

It wasn't fair-

"Fitz" she whispers, surprising him.

It's enough to ring in his ears. His key. His life line, his acceptance. All in one name.

She was giving him permission to do all the things he wanted to do, needed to do. Maybe life wasn't a dead end, full of unhappieness.

His hand moved from his lap down to the seat beside him.

Olivia's hand moved from her coffee, to meet his. Her wonderful brown hand rubbed in between his, hooking into the crevasses of his fingers and locking onto his.

Their hands play, as she runs her fingers along his.

A little hot an bothered, he turns his hand up to play with hers.

He flips her hand to where it's under his almost like sex.

His large fingers press down ward into the crevasses of her fingers. Forcing at least one of them in between her fingers. He moves them in and out in a slow sensual way, causing her to close her legs tighter, and tame her unsteady breathing.

She fights a moan.

After everyone exited the bus, got checked into their hotels, Cyrus turns to Olivia "Looks like you, me and Grant are all on the same floor." He mentions. Olivia and Fitz don't mean to glance at each other, but do... very briefly.

"So let's go, I'm sleep deprived." Cyrus mentions.

Olivia and Fitz follow him into the elevator where they head to a higher floor. DING,

The doors open and the three exit. Cyrus first, then Olivia, because Fitz is such a gentle man.

They turn a corner "This is me" he claims "How early are we starting Liv?"

"Six a.m. pancake breakfast at the Baptist Church and a prayer meeting" she announces pausing only to give Cyrus the same look a kid does when they are faced with a ton of chores.

"I can already feel the holy water burning in my pegan flesh" Cyrus jokes,

Olivia lets out small laugh headed to her room. "Good night" Cyrus yells,

"Night" responds Fitz,

Olivia's smile drops, as the air in the hallway grows thick, she forgot he was there for a moment.

"Good night" she says slightly.

Fitz's eyes dart to her. He still has a hard on from earlier, and he knows her legs are still moist, he could sense it. And now here they were, alone in the hallway. With their rooms both at the end.

He purposely slows behind her, wanting to make her feel his presences. Enjoying the slowing of her breathing, and the slight heaving of her chest, as she tries to act normal.

"This is me" she says not looking at him. He stops, waiting behind her. His eyes focus on the room just at the end of the single hall.

"I'm down there" he mentions, before swallowing. The air is unreasonably hot, extremely full of sex and need. He needs her right now.

His eyes trace over her shoulders as they straighten, she's contemplating.

He shakes his head, this wasn't something she really wanted. The circumstances weren't right. They weren't right for either of them. Boy did he want to make love to her. Turn her around and make love to her right now. Lick up and down her torsal before entering her so slowly she would squirm murmuring for more.

"Just go in your room and close the door." He almost ordered, he worked really hard to make it sound like a suggestion, but it was more of a command. He needed her to go in before he would no longer be able to control himself. "And we'll pretend this never happened"

She doesn't move, her eyes moving from his room, to her door knob, she was still contemplating.

He begins to stir, almost ready to rock her world. "Go in your room" he warns with the nicest tone he can muster.

She looks to her door once again, not budging. She doesn't understand how close Fitz ripping her pants off and making her scream with everything he has.

Fitz's hand reached down, to his crotch holding it for a second, giving it a little relief. He tries to be subtle, hoping she doesn't see it, or notice it but it's bothering him.

It's going to be another cold shower for him tonight. Another wank thinking about what could have been. He thinks, no he knows this isn't going to happen tonight, not to night, it will happen but- she turns.

Grabbing her suit case and heading towards his room.

He remains for a moment, watching her, he's too hard to really move too much. This was happening, this was truly happening, he was going to rock her world, make love to her, have a hot sweaty affair with her, all at once.

'My god...' he thought watching her hips sway as she walked, she was very wet, and this wasn't a dream. He was going to be pounding into her, very soon. Fitz had a stiff already... 'This, was going to be hott'... He almost wished he could get it on tape.

It started off as sex, but it turned into love. As they found themselves, still making hot sweaty love all the way into the wee hours of the morning.

Blue light from the sun rising shown into the windows of the hotel room. Olivia and Fitz kissed and moved together as one, sweat dripping from their bodies, their faces. Their eyes locked on each others.

**TWO MONTHS LATER…**

Beautiful morning sunlight pours through the abundance of windows in Olivia's chic yet classy loft. RING, RING, RING, the phone rings continuously, through the house.

Olivia is no where to be found. RING, RING, RING, there is a hacking and coughing sound coming from the bed room. Olivia's not in the bedroom through. The sound is coming from the bathroom, with in the bed room. A little light under the door glows. The sound of gargling and spitting.

CLICK the light shuts off. The door opens and Olivia steps out a pregnancy test is in her hand. Her eyes her beautiful brown eyes, begin to water. Her soft brown manicured hand lifts to her lips, as she begins to cry.

It's positive.

Olivia didn't know what to do or where to go, or who to go to about this. This was something she did not sign up for the first time in her adult life Olivia was scared.

PRESENT DAY

Olivia isn't crying but she is definitely distraught as she sits before her associates.

"But that was two years ago… you're pregnant now…" began Abby. "Unless you…"

"Yeah." Olivia looks down "This isn't our first."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry everyone, two stories, updated daily with a full time job, and all the other things happening in my life... I'm tired, I know I said I would post a new chapter every day, well I'm trying but if I miss a day or two, please don't don't get angry with me, it's just because I want to sleep. I just want to sleep. Typing these chapters usually lasts up to 2-3 hours, even if they are copy and paste, because I'm into mature writing the majority of these stories are very sexual and I have to go through and change as much as I can. Hope you all are enjoying the up dates, I love your reviews!**

Abby turned around. "What ? How? How come we never knew about this, I didn't know anything about this, did you know?" Abby points at Harrison.

"Nope, didn't know but suspected it ." Harrison answers

"Steven knew, and how did you expect it again?" asks Olivia

"March you were talking about creating a firm, April you disappeared late August you came back." Harrison explains.

"But you're a public figure how did you abort the baby?" asked Abby

"She didn't" murmured Harrison.

Olivia turned to Harrison her eyes wide with shock, she wasn't planning on telling anyone that information. She was going to lead them to assume that the baby had died.

REWIND!

1 Year Ago

Olivia laid in a hospital bed, tears rolling down her face. She wiped them off vigorously, but couldn't stop them from falling. "She's beautiful" a deep Australian voice rings over the busy hallway.

Olivia weeps too hard to respond. Her bitter cry jabbed as his heart.

He had never seen her cry this hard.

"Who is the father?"

Olivia caught her breath just enough to mumble "Don't – Don't ask me that." Her mouth opened to let out another wail, but she shut it. She forced her mouth to shut. Her body shook. "Can I see her, just one more time?" she tried to say without her voice wavering, but she was unsuccessful as her voice rose and fell from the unstable emotions running through her veins.

"No Liv."

She breaks down again. Mourning to the pit of her stomach. Steven takes a step forward to comfort her, but she takes hold of her feelings immediately. She didn't want comfort, she didn't want anyone to touch her, she didn't want to answer questions, and she didn't want to be in the room any longer.

Steven paused as she took a deep breath, a hand on her vacant womb. The baby she's grown to love in the past nine months was gone, never for her to see again.

She turned in her hospital gown and stood up, "No one knows about this".

"Got it" agreed Steven.

Olivia pulled her shoes from under the bed and lined them up.

A nurse entered. "Hi Mrs. And Mr. Andrews, your baby girl is safely in the care of her new anonymous parents." Announced the nurse proudly. She had seen cases like this daily so it didn't really effect the nurse like it did most people.

Olivia began packing her things.

"Ma'am you have another couple hours to rest."

"No thank you." Professional Olivia pulled on her underwear and pants, the nurse left the room "Look away"

Steven turned around. As Olivia took off the gown and pulled on her shirt and a coat. "Ready?" Olivia moved past him briskly, but he caught her arm.

"Liv"

"I'm fine." Olivia stated but she wasn't. They had placed her new born baby girl in her arms. Golden skin like fresh brown sugar, soft and smooth like silk, her tiny eyes, a hazel brown like Fitz's mother, her cheeks rosy, and her hair soft and in an abundance.

Her tiny pink perched lips coo'ed for the milk of her mother's breast.

Everyone knew that when you gave a baby to adoption you could not breast feed because that gave the mom and baby a connection.

Olivia cheated… she did wrong. Sending the nurse to get her a camera she supposedly left in the waiting room, Olivia opened her shirt and breast fed the baby… that stole her heart.

She had never planned to tell anyone, but she called Steven only to make a plan to escape the deal she had made. When Steven arrived , he was shocked that she was even pregnant, he read the contract and did what he knew was best. He helped Olivia realize that there was no backing out of this.

He read the contract to her, and though she tried to keep it together, she finally uttered the hardest words she's ever had to utter "here" she said weakly, handing the baby over to Steven.

Steven took the baby, and if it wasn't already hard enough, the baby broke into a cry, the first heartbreaking squeal from her new born, was from her separation. Olivia had to hold onto the bed posts to stop herself from leaping from the bed and taking her baby back. Tears rolled down her face, as she held on the bed.

And from there Steven handed the baby to the nurses in the hallway only to return with the response of "She's beautiful"

Olivia left the Hospital with her head held up, clothes appropriately fitted, but her heart was in a million pieces. Worse than a million, a billion pieces. This was indeed unrecoverable, she would long for her beautiful baby girl for the rest of her life. What hurt the most was her daughter's cry.

The baby didn't cry when she was born, or when she got her shots, or when she got her first bath… but she cried her eyes out when she was taken away from her mother.

Midway in the street Olivia stopped ready to cry again, but a deep breath allowed her to suck it in before Steven noticed.

When she reached home, she threw up repeatedly. Lost a ton of weight, disappeared from the radar for about two weeks, which was unknown for Olivia Pope to do. She was/ is distraught about it.

PRESENT DAY

"You feel guilty, you shouldn't. What you did was best for her." Informed Harrison

"It was the biggest mistake of my life was giving her up." Said Olivia "And now with this one-"

" Harrison's right, you did the right thing. What kind of life would the baby have?" Quinn begins

"Jasmine" Abby corrects

"huh"

"Her name is Jasmine, I think after having a father who's a sleezy adulterer, and a mother who gave her away like a carrot cake, she's entitled to be called by her name"

Everyone waited for Steven's voice to interrupt with his usual chastising 'Abby' but there was silence. The silence was haunting and frightening. Reminding them that he was gone, that he was truly gone.

"Either way," Quinn begins trying to keep everyone's mind off of Steven's death. " The press would be all over this if it got out. It would be a mess."

"A mess? Did you see what they did to Clinton when they found the dress? How about a Circus, they'd have Fitz impeached with in the day." Abby cut in

"But since we're going to be dead by the morning, and everyone already thinks Olivia was murdered by an old psycho inmate who she put behind bars, the D.A. will stop there, think they have their guy and call it a day." Abby began " We're all dead, but at least your daughter will be safe."

Abby had struck something in Huck's mind, as Huck spun his chair around and began looking around the room. " Stop talking"

"Why? Why? What's happening" freaked Quinn

"Shhh! Stop talking!" Huck speaks out. He spots a small camera planted atop a refrigerator in the next room over.

"Damn it! I knew we should've checked the room" yelled Harrison angrily

In order to turn off the camera one would have to leave the office brave the hall ways to get through next door. The hallway which had a clear shot from the window which Steven was standing infront of before he was killed.

Olivia stared down the camera, glaring daggers into the one behind this.

Abby wrote on a sheet of paper and handed it to Olivia. On the sheet it said 'Do we know the motives yet?'

But Olivia didn't look down at the napkin. No one knew the motives of this man, but as a mother she had to assume the worst.

She had to assume that the man behind this was there to clean up the President's back door mess, which meant he'd kill not only Olivia and her associates but find and kill her daughter as well.

As long as Olivia had any type of power, THAT. WAS. NOT. GOING. TO. HAPPEN.

Olivia came as close as she could to the camera from the other room. "I know who you are, and I know what you're capable of, but if you come with in fifty feet of her, I WILL UNLEASH EVERYTHING I HAVE ON YOU. EVERYTHING." She spoke clearly and sternly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Fuck this" Olivia stated in the most plain manner. It shocked everyone. Olivia grabbed her coat and headed out the office door.

"No!" yelled her crew, but their voices were like sounds of the wind.

She stepped out into the hall, her crew following in mid dash to stop her.

She paused in the center, her arms crossed, starring directly across the way. Her glare so strong it could/it should give chills down whoever is across the way's spine. Directly to the building across the street. "He's not there" Olivia states.

She turns rushing to the elevator. "HE'S NOT THERE!" she yells.

She presses the button to the gate once, then twice, then again and again, standing uneasy. Her team skeptically catches up to her.

She blinks constantly, looking up at the numbers above the elevator doors to see what floor it was on and to keep herself from crying. She shifts her weight from one foot to the other, 'this damn elevator' she curses in her head, as she presses the button again, but a hand stops her.

It's Abby. Abby wraps her arms around Olivia holding on to her. Olivia is about to give in to the much needed hug but the elevator doors open. Olivia instinctively breaks from Abby's arms and rushes into the elevator.

There are glances from all around. A unanimous nod allows them all to walk into the elevator joining her.

Thank God the ride was quicker than the wait. Before they knew it they were on their way through the parking lot.

Olivia's car was parked in the first parking spot.

"Wait no" said Huck, Olivia paused, as her car blew sky high. Huck and Harrison pulled all three ladies back protecting them from the after wreckage falling from the sky.

Olivia stood up, her face spelled pissed off. She headed down the street.

"Wait! Olivia" yelled Quinn "You guys she's leaving"

Like gladiators they all stood up and followed. Quinn's eyes grew big in disbelief. She wasn't sure what she joined anymore. This was like a gang, it had to be.

"Where are we going!" she asked

Olivia spun around "She's two years old… she just turned two! I can't- I will not-" Olivia continues on her stride,

One by one her gladiators join her, until Quinn's left on the street alone.

"Shit." Quinn catches up.

**Scandal**

City Bus

The lights fade by street after street. Quinn Perkins and the others quietly wait with Olivia Pope near the back of public transportation. She gazes a little longer at the pub that passes. If tonight was the night, which she would die, at least she could toss back a couple cold ones and go out with a BANG.

She almost smirked at how untimely that joke was, here they were in a bus, on their way to be most likely shot, over a love child. Quinn shrugs 'what the hell' it's not like she had much going for her any way.

"He was shot." States Harrison over the phone. "Yes, shot… no it wasn't gang related. Yes I'm a witness but I'd like to stay anonymous" Harrison glances over to Olivia who is sitting beside him.

She bursts out into tears, crying. Her sobs uncontrollable as she hides her face.

"Just hurry." Harrison finishes.

Harrison hangs up the phone and takes out Olivia's battery.

Abby scoots behind her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Steven's dead." Olivia mutters as she tries to catch her breath. "Go home" she says very confidently.

Everyone heard her but no one was even close to obeying her. Olivia looks up, still seeing everyone there.

Olivia stands up and pulls the bus line. The bus pulls to the curb and the doors open. Olivia steps out of the bus, on to the frosty pavement of a semi busy street. Her hand extended for them to exit "Get out"

The team remains.

Frustrating Olivia to the core. "Fine." The doors close and Olivia walks away.

"Wait!" they all yelled at the same time, but it was too late as the bus rode away, Olivia paused to glance over her shoulder, her team was filled with a bunch of wonderful people but it wasn't their fault that she was in this mess.

Olivia crossed her arms to help warm the small but powerful body from the cold blasts of snow breezing through her designer suit.

For the first time Olivia felt that she needed to do a job that was solely on her own. She needed to find her child and protect her, not because she was Olivia Pope and that's what she does, but because she was an officially threatened mother.

And she was going to find out who was behind this, and boy was she going to fuck them up.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N to those who have been leaving reviews, thank you! Your comments are the only reason why I'm going to continue updating. Thank you ;-)**

White house

"Mr. President" Cyrus enters the room.

President Gerald Fitz sits against a wall, an almost empty drink in his hand, a bottle to his side with just a gulp left.

"What would you do if someone you loved died?" asked Fitz to his most loyal chief adviser.

"I would cry a couple of times, attend their funeral dressed in black. Toss a couple of flowers into their grave, have a moment alone and then suck it up and continue on with my life, Sir." Fitz knows this is a lie. Cyrus wasn't really stating what he would do, but what the president should do.

This was a situation that Fitz could truly point at Cyrus and say "I don't even know why I bothered... you don't have the answer."

"Mr. President-"

Fitz raises his voice "You couldn't even fathom how I feel." Fitz laughs almost crying "I could've had her. I could have left the white house, I could have married her. I could have-" He pauses. Fitz didn't really want any more children, but he would have gladly had more with Olivia.

"Olivia's gone sir."

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT!"

"YOU ARE THE PRESIDENT" Cyrus lowers his voice but moves down to the president's face, with the same nasty condescending tone "of the United states of America, and I'm sorry but you'd better get off of the pity horse you've been riding, since you were elected. You slept with a woman outside of your marriage, it was your fault no one else! SO STOP TRYING TO MAKE US FEEL BAD FOR YOUR BIG FUCK UP!" Yelled Cyrus.

Fitz wants to yell back but he can't.

"And you want to know what? You killed her." Cyrus

Fitz looks appalled absolutely livid at this accusation, it's no longer an argument anymore it's about to be a full fledged fight.

"Tell me do you think, you're the only president who's had mistresses? "

"Shut up."

"Mistresses get out only if they get lucky enough to get caught."

"SHUT UP."

But Cyrus continues "Unfortunately for you, your girl spent too much time behind the camera instead of in front of it. " Cyrus and Fitz just stare at each other both out of breath rage and thick tension every where in the room.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Fitz wanted to beat Cyrus down, and Cyrus was almost egging him on with his stance, when BOOM!

The doors open. It's Mellie.

"What's going on in here?" asks Mellie "Everyone said there was a commotion."

Fitz stumbles to stand, his balance not great but good enough to point directly at Cyrus "I didn't kill her" he responds hoarsely.

Mellie glances at Cyrus, a one of those 'why they hell would you say that to him' look.

"Of course not honey." She steps closer to Fitz "We will find who ever murdered Olivia, and we will bring that person to justice. "

"They already did." Said Fitz

"What?" asked Millie and Cyrus at the same time. A suspicious glance came between the two.

Millie steps forward "Who?"

Fitz paused by his desk almost as though he could not move any further. "A common thief." He gasped, "He was mad be-" Fiz began to sob.

"Oh Honey" Millie rushed to his side.

He began to cry on her shoulder

"Go, go." She shoed Cyrus; who was more that happy to leave.

Millie turned to her hurting husband "I don't know what Cyrus said, but it was not your fault. Do you understand?"

Millie leans in and kisses her husband on the lips, she moves back to look into his eyes. He stares up at her, it's then he notices she has a couple of tears running down her face as well.

It could be the fact that he's drunk, or that he's in deep mourning, but right now he needed her.

Fitz leans in for another kiss, then another. Their lips begin to glide against each others. He sits in his presidential chair allowing her to climb on.

His hands undo her dress, before pulling it down to her waist. Their kisses become more heated and rushed. He undoes her bra, kissing her neck.

She gasps. His hands move lower pushing the rest of her dress up to her waist. He pulled down her panties as she unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down.

His pants fell to the ground, and she fumbled with his under wear. She was too slow for his taste, Fitz, pushed down his under wear and leaned her back onto his desk, and entered her.

She gasped, as he leaned back his eyes closed. He slammed into her over and over again, her gasps muffled and straining to remain quiet. She held on to the desk for dear life.

"Uh, uh, uh , uh" his sounds became faster and faster until he finally came with a roar. His penetration wasn't what hurt Millie that night, for she had gotten use to how big Fitz was. However it was the fact that every time he made love to her, he always closed his eyes, and this was no exception.

Fitz fell on top of Millie out of breath. Both hearts beating, chest to chest but at different rates.

Fitz pushed himself off of her, and sat back in his chair, his hands covering his face, as Millie pulled her bra back on.

"I'm broken." He murmured.

Millie fixed her dress and stood up. "Tell me, will you ever stop thinking about her?"

He didn't respond. With that comment she turned and left.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Fitz burst into tears, an uncontrollable mourn. He did blame himself for Olivia's death.

* * *

HOSPITAL

Olivia briskly moves through the busy corridor and to the front desk.

"Hi, my name is Judy Smith, and I'm a case worker from National Anthem, I need to talk to your supervisor… immediately." Olivia lies.

The front desk lady nods. "Right this way,"

"Thank you"

* * *

SUPERVISOR'S OFFICE

Olivia enters room, a man with suspenders and a suit hung in a closet turns around. "Oh, hi there."

"Hi, my name is Judy Smith, and I would like a tour of your records room for a standard-"

"Mrs. Pope, you may not remember me but you saved my wife from spending the rest of her life in prison, when someone one convicted her of murder. I know who you are, so let's just cut through the bull shit" the man states.

"I need access to your adoption records." Says Olivia.

"Done." Said the man with ease, "Oh and, aren't you suppose to be dead?" he asks pointing at the news.

A tv on the corner features her picture and a swarm of people surrounding her home and her office.

"Do you mind?" asks Olivia as she reaches for the remote

"Be my guest" Olivia turns the volume up.

The reporter on the news points to the office space behind her " Olivia Pope's car was found blown to pieces outside of her home, and an anonymous call came through claiming to have witnessed the shooting of a suspect. Police aren't releasing any names, but they are keeping this man in custody till further notice."

"Why didn't they say the body?" asks Olivia "He's dead, they keep referring to him as him and not the body."

"Im not sure I know what you mean"

"This is getting shady, I need the records now please" said Olivia, she was terrified now, she watched Steven die, there was only three possibilities, this was either a trap for her, a trap for the killer, or he was truly alive… this was a card game she wanted out of as soon as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

RECORDS ROOM

Olivia is following the supervisor, "Here ya go" He points at a mass of files "Anything in particular, or do you plan on staying over night?"

Olivia's phone rings, she takes it "One second – Hello? Tell me you're all home and safe."

"No we're in the lobby," informs Harrison. Olivia moves to the door and peeks out the window, sure enough her crew is out in the lobby.

"Go home"

"They're talking about Steven on the news." Says Harrison

"Don't go near that crime scene it's either a-"

"Set up or real."

"Either way you being there won't help Steven." Informs Olivia , she removes her phone from her hear. To talk to the supervisor "Can I bring my team inside?"

The supervisor thinks, for a moment, "what is this all about?"

"A little girl… my niece, she was sent off for adoption and there's a really bad man trying to hurt her because he knows it's the only thing that can."

The supervisor takes in a deep breath. "Okay."

Olivia opens the door, "She was born two years ago so we're looking for the year 2008."

Her crew stands grabbing their things and joining her in the back. Olivia spots someone in hospital garb with boots. She looks up at him and her eyes narrow, he has a folder in his hand.

"Wait! someone stop him please!" yells Olivia. She chases after the guy, Olivia Pope does not chase, but in this case she flipped off those heels and got busy. "Stop him!" she yelled as the man in the imposter continued to run. Two guards caught him, and turned him around.

Olivia grabbed the folder and opened them, looking inside.

Inside were all the papers for her daughter. Her team caught up to Olivia.

"This man is a murder" yelled Abby.

"Murder? No! NO! I'm just a guy, I was told to dress in hospital garb with dirty boots, and catch a your attention before I ran out. The man said it was a prank." Pleaded the man "Please."

"He's a liar! Arrest him-" yelled Abby.

"He's not the killer." Olivia stated as she closed her daughters file.

"Are you sure Olivia?" asked Harrison. Olivia dropped to the ground her eyes glazing and tears running down her face.

Huck moved to the man looking him eye to eye "Who sent you do get this?"

"I need a lawyer present." Said the man cockily.

Olivia stood and socked the man in the face. Something she normally would never do. "Who sent you?!" she yelled.

Harrison and Huck had to restrain her.

"Holy shit, she broke my nose" complained the guy.

"Who sent you!" yelled Olivia.

The guard turned the man over and placed hand cuffs on his wrists. "Ma'am please calm down. Please, I don't want to have to arrest you too." Said the guard.

Olivia began to openly cry in front of everyone. "Here, here, here," Quinn pulled up a chair for her to sit in. Once seated her team surrounded her, for comfort and privacy from all the onlookers in the waiting room.

"He's going to get to her, and we don't even know who we're dealing with." Said Olivia.

"Nothing is going to happen to your daughter, we have the files… we won Olivia, you're daughter is safe, all I have to do is burn these and she's safe." Comforted Harrison.

Olivia shook her head. Tears still rolling down her face. "These are copies."

Which meant that the assign had the originals, which meant he knew where her daughter was.

"So we get to her first!" said Quinn, trying to be motivational.

"No." said Huck

"Why not?" asked Quinn

"If we all storm in there not knowing what we're up against, we are all dead. Olivia's daughter, Olivia and the rest of us are targets on a turtle. We'll all be dead before we can point a finger." Huck narrowed his eyes, looking around the room.

"I thought you two knew who the assign was." Said Harrison.

"Everything at the building points to one very bad guy. The aiming, the precision, the technique, that's how I knew it was a car bomb, but this, this doesn't make any sense." Huck moves towards a camera. "No, he's too smart to just walk through the front entrance." Says Huck.

"So you don't know who it is?!" yelled Harrison.

"No." Huck stated plainly before moving to Olivia "We need to talk to that guy, the guy who was just taken away, do you know anyone that could get us five minutes, just five minutes with him?"

Olivia's eyes look to Huck, a light bulb clicks on. "Phone."

Each of her team members search for their phones, Quinn is the first to pull hers out. Olivia snatches the phone, before standing. They follow her out of the Hospital.

Right outside of the entrance is a Hospitality bus. The driver is busy helping an elderly woman into a wheel chair.

"I'm sorry but we need your vehicle, if your boss has any problems have him call me." Olivia hands the man her card.

She and her crew board.

TRASPORTATION BUS

While on the bus, Olivia calls some one. Phone rings, and rings.

"Everyone seat belts." Says Abby as she starts up the bus. "that's right you can't buckle up because there aren't any seat belts on the only vehicles that carry over ten people at a time on a day to day basis."

"Just drive" said Harrison, gathering a head ache

Abby began to drive the bus headed to the nearest police station.

"Yeah hello?" Olivia says " I know it's late but I wouldn't be calling you if it wasn't an emergency."

On the other end of the line….

David Rosen rolls over. "I don't want to talk to you, you're harboring a fugitive who in my opinion should be hung to dry."

"David, I need to talk to a witness, something bad is going to happen to a little girl if I don't get there in time."

"Olivia that's what the police are for, tell them, and they will handle it."

"They won't make it in time!"

"How's Amanda Tanner?"

There's a silence on the phone.

"Who says you have what it takes to save lives? Hand it over to the police Olivia and go back to sleep."

"David, all I need is five minutes. This girl… this little girl means a lot to me, she's a relative… all I need is five minutes, five please."

David sighs heavily. "Where is he being taken?"

INTERROGATION ROOM

The man from the hospital sits in a chair, the room empty, except a table and a guard. The windows dark and bright lights are shining down on him.

"Sir, when do I get my one call?" asked the man.

The guard's radio buzzes. The guard picks it up "Copy that." And leaves the room.

"Where are you going?" asks the man the lights in the interrogation room go out. It's pitch black.

The man looks around frightened.

"Hello?"

OTHER SIDE OF THE MIRRORS

Abby smiles "The light thing's just cruel."

"It'll get him to open up." Smiles Harrison, as they take a seat.

Olivia glares at the man. "Watch closely, note every move, every blink everything. Huck."

"On it boss" Huck stands and heads into the interrogation room.

Huck pulls up a chair.

"No, no no" pleads the man, "I need my lawyer, not you, how did you get here?"

"One we are not the police so we don't have to follow the rules, two you will talk when spoken to, and three I have one question and you better tell me the truth or else it's going to get really ugly. Very un-pleasant."

"Ask me anything"

" Describe the man who sent you to take the files."

"I don't know he was a doctor,"

"HOW DID HE LOOK" yelled Huck in the man's face.

"Uh-uh-uh, sandy brown hair, blue eyes, uh- tall-"

"Charlie." Concluded Huck. Huck pats man on the head "Good boy." Huck turned and walked out.

BEHIND THE MIRRORS

"It's Charlie" says Huck

"How do you know?" asked Quinn

"Will you quit asking them that? Obviously they know" complained Abby, who deep inside was asking the same question but too proud to say it.

"So was it Charlie who shot Steven?" asked Harrison

Huck shakes his head, "No, he's not a sniper. Which means-"

"We're dealing with two assigns on the same team-" concluded Abby

"Who said their on the same team?" asked Quinn, everyone in the room froze.

"I can't be dead any more." Olivia concluded, "Harrison I need press, a ton of press, Huck delete all information, broadcasts anything that says that I have died from cyber space, Abby I need you to go to David Rosen's home and tell him there's about to be a shoot out at-"

Olivia looks at the papers in the file. "4923 Bloomberg, and that he needs to have SWAT there as well."

"Got it" Abby leaves the room.

Olivia takes in a deep breath.

"You okay?" asks Huck

"When one person wants to clean up the president's mess it makes the trace easier, but when there's two… who can I trust?"


End file.
